An integrated circuit (IC) die is often fabricated into a processor for various tasks. IC operation invariably leads to heat generation and thermal expansion stresses in a die package. Higher melting-point metal and alloy interconnects, although they withstand the high operating temperatures caused by the densely packed circuitry on a die, are not able to integrate with a packaged low-K interlayer dielectric layer die, which could have issues with high density current compatibility. Additionally the higher melting-point metal alloy and interconnect can be costly to the thermal budget during fabrication.